


Your Heart

by CallaFallon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, frozen swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallaFallon/pseuds/CallaFallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is still processing Neal's death with the help of Elsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Heart

Tallahassee wasn’t near the ocean.

It was funny. When she and Neal would talk about their future home they always would dream of being on the beach. Walks on the beach. Dancing in the moonlight. But Tallahassee was hours away from the coastline. The most they could have done in town was wade in muddy riverbanks.

That seemed fitting, that the Tallahassee they dreamed of didn’t actually exist. It explained why they hadn’t ever made it there. Emma looked out of the hotel window over what the town really was. The Capitol and the Football stadium with dozens of bars with lax ID policies in between.

 

Emma’s hand reached for her necklace. The swan that Neal had stolen for her. The last time she’d been in this town she’d been just out of jail and still dreaming of a crying baby every night. Regina had once asked what kept her in this town for so long. She’d come here because she was waiting for Neal, but she stayed because she had lost the momentum to move on.

Why couldn’t things have been different? Why couldn’t August have stayed with her a sa baby, or at least helped her in jail? Why didn’t Neal tell her about her destiny? Why couldn’t Gold have found some other portal to this world?

Why couldn’t Tallahassee be on the ocean? They always dreamed of being on the ocean.

Soft arms surrounded Emma, hugging her tightly just as she needed it most. “You’re crying,” Elsa said.

Emma had to reach her own face to confirm she was. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“I’m glad you did. I don’t like you crying alone.”

“Does that mean you’re going to cry with me?”

Elsa kissed her neck. “I might. What are we crying about?”

“Nothing.”

Elsa shivered. “Can we cry about nothing over tea? I’m freezing.”

“That’s a first.”

“My powers don’t work here. I guess the resistance is part of them? It’s actually sort of strange being without them for the first time.”

Emma followed her to the kitchenette of the suite. “We can head back to Storybrooke whenever you want.”

“We aren’t done here.”

“This was a mistake,” she said. “We should go back. Forget everything here.”

Elsa warmed her hands on the mug of hot water while the tea steeped. “This place is important to you. I don’t want you to forget it. Your past makes you the woman I love, and I want to know all about it.”

Emma shook her head and looked down. She wanted to hide. Just hide away from this. It was too much. Too much truth. Too much exposure.

Elsa slid the mug into Emma’s hands, holding it there. “You loved Neal. You guys made an amazing son. You carry around a part of him in your heart forever, and I love your heart. Even the parts the hold someone else.”

Emma sat the mug down to hug Elsa, their blonde hair mingling between them as they stood nose to nose in the dimly lit kitchenette. They talked about Tallahassee, and about the shoelace she tied around her arm, and when the sun came up they drove to the ocean and played in the sand. 


End file.
